Овца
thumbОвца - животное из серии игр Весёлая ферма. Как и все животные питается травой, и дает шерсть. Овцу можно приобрести за 1000$ и продать за 500$. Описание Впервые овца появилась на начальных уровнях игры Весёлая ферма. Овцу можно купить за 1000$. Овца дает шерсть, из которой можно зделать нитки. Домашняя овца — парнокопытное жвачное животное, хорошо узнаваемое по спирально-разветвлённым рогам самцов и кучерявой шерсти. У других диких видов баранов, а также у предков самой овцы, шерсть не скручивается кольцами, а хвост заметно более короткий. У некоторых примитивных пород овец хвост также может быть небольшого размера, однако длинные хвосты, равно как и белый цвет шерсти, появились у животных только на ранней стадии одомашнивания. В строении черепа домашние овцы отличаются от своих диких сородичей более узкими глазницами и меньшим размером мозга.Reavill, C. 2000. Ovis aries Animal Diversity Web Как правило, у овец хорошо развиты рога (два, но иногда четыре и более), но у некоторых пород их может и не быть вовсе или они имеются только у самцов.Ensminger, Dr. M.E.; Dr. R.O. Parker (1986). Sheep and Goat Science, Fifth Edition. Danville, Illinois: The Interstate Printers and Publishers Inc. ISBN 0-8134-2464-X Ноги сильные, хорошо приспособлены для дальних переходов по гористой местности. Размер и вес домашних овец сильно различается в зависимости от породы. Скорость роста и масса взрослого животного во многом зависят от наследственности, и по этой причине селекционный отбор часто производится на основании этих характеристик.Simmons, Paula; Carol Ekarius (2001). Storey’s Guide to Raising Sheep. North Adams, MA: Storey Publishing LLC. ISBN 978-1-58017-262-2 Взрослые самки обычно весят 45—100 кг, тогда как более крупные самцы 70—160 кг.Melinda J. Burrill Ph.D. Professor Coordinator of Graduate Studies, Department of Animal and Veterinary Sciences, California State Polytechnic University (2004). «Sheep». World Book. Mackiev. Рекордный вес барана (саффолкской породы) достигал 247,2 кг. В целом высота в холке у животных составляет 55-100 см, а длина тела — 60—110 см. Морда в нижней части заострённая, имеет прямой или иногда горбоносый профиль, почти полностью (за исключением губ и краёв ноздрей) покрыта тонкой шерстью. Губы тонкие и очень подвижные. Как и у других представителей рода баранов, у домашней овцы на лицевой поверхности слёзных костей, под внутренним углом глазных впадин, находятся «слёзные ямки» — углубления кожи, богатые потовыми сальными железами, выделения которых накопляются в виде жирной пахучей массы — секретной жидкости. Аналогичные углубления, называемые «копытными железами», присутствуют между верхними суставами обоих пальцев. Секрет, выделяемый этими железами, и придаёт овце её характерный запах. У взрослых овец имеются 32 зуба (зубная формула I:0/3 C:0/1 P:3/3 M:3/3): 6 парных коренных (сверху и снизу), 6 парных премоляров (также сверху и снизу), 2 клыка (снизу), и 8 резцов (также только снизу).Idaho Falls District 91 «Строение черепа домашней овцы» Прочитано 2007-12-11 В промежутке между клыками и премолярями имеется большой зазор. Резцы расположены под тупым углом к челюсти — такое строение позволяет животным более эффективно скусывать траву по сравнению с другими травоядными животными. Коренные и премоляры вместе образуют широкую поверхность в задней части пасти — этими зубами животные пережёвывают траву. Развитие зубов происходит постепенно: первоначальные молочные через год — полтора начинают заменяться на постоянные, а весь процесс смены заканчивается только на четвёртом году жизни. У самцов большинства пород хорошо развиты рога — спирально закрученные с окончаниями наружу, и поперечными бугорками. У самки также могут быть рожки небольшого размера. Масть различна в зависимости от породы — от молочно-белого до тёмно-бурого и чёрного. Овцы с тонкой шерстью обычно белые. У овец с грубой шерстью она имеет два слоя — первый, пуховой подшёрсток состоит из тонких волокон диаметром около 25 мкм, второй из более массивных, 100—200 мкм. У тонкорунных овец шерсть состоит только из первого слоя. Длина волокон составляет от 5—9 см у тонкорунных пород до 10—15 см у грубошёрстных. Рекордный настриг шерсти от одного барана на Украине составил 31,7 кг за год (в совхозе «Красный чабан» Херсонской области; баран весил 130 кг). Кастрированные бараны называются валухи. Помещение, в котором содержат овец, называется кошара. Органы чувств Все овцы обладают хорошим слухом и чувствительны к внезапному шуму.Smith M.S., Barbara; Mark Aseltine PhD, Gerald Kennedy DVM (1997). Beginning Shepherd’s Manual, Second Edition. Ames, Iowa: Iowa State University Press. ISBN 0-8138-2799-X. Боковое расположение глаз и горизонтально-вытянутые зрачки увеличивают угол обзора до приблизительно 270—320°, что позволяет животным смотреть назад, не поворачивая головы (густая шерсть может уменьшить угол обзора) . Однако пространственное зрение у овец развито недостаточно, (лишь от 25° до 50° от угла обзора приходится на бинокулярное зрение) — тени и углубления в земле могут затормаживать движение животных. В целом, овцы сторонятся затемнённых участков и предпочитают открытые, хорошо освещённые пространства.Brown, Dave, Sam Meadowcroft (1996). The Modern Shepherd. Wharfedale Road, Ipswich 1P1 4LG, United Kingdom: Farming Press. ISBN 0-85236-188-2 Предположительно овцы обладают цветовым зрением и могут различать некоторые цвета, в том числе чёрный, красный, коричневый, зелёный, жёлтый и белыйAlexander, G. and Shillito, E.E. (1978). Maternal responses in Merino ewes to artificially coloured lambs. Applied Animal Ethology, 4: 141—152 . Глаза овец лишены механизма аккомодации, из чего следует, что их оценка глубины объекта менее аккуратна, чем у некоторых других животных (в том числе и хищников). Глаза овец мало подвержены дальнозоркости и астигматизму. В целом, такие характеристики зрения предположительно обеспечивают хорошо сфокусированное изображение объектов на средних и длинных дистанцияхPiggins, D. and Phillips, C.J.C., (1996). The eye of the domesticated sheep and its implications for vision. Journal of Animal Science. 62(2): 301—308. Зрительная коммуникация для овец очень важна и они постоянно поддерживают визуальный контакт друг с другомKilgour, R., (1977). Design sheep yards to suit the whims of sheep. N.Z. Farmer, 98(6): 29-31. Каждая овца время от времени поднимает голову, чтобы проверить местонахождение остальных овец в стаде, что обеспечивает совместное передвижение стада во время выпаса. Изолированные от стада овцы проявляют признаки стресса. Если такой овце предоставить зеркало, уровень стресса снижается, что указывает на успокаивающее воздействие образа другой овцы рядомParrott, R.F., (1990). Physiological responses to isolation in sheep. Social Stress in Domestic Animals, Kluwer Academic Publishers, Dordrecht, Netherlands: 1990. 212 −226. Важным для овец органом чувств является вкус. Овцы предпочитают сладкие и кислые растения, как правило пренебрегая горькими. Предположительно зрение и осязание также играют роль в выборе предпочтительной пищиKrueger, W.C., Laycock, W.A. and Price, D.A., (1974). Relationships of taste, smell, sight and touch on forage selection. Journal of Range Management, 27(4): 258—262. Баран использует вомероназальный орган для восприятия феромонов овец и определения течных самокUngerfeld, R., M. A. Ramos and R. Möller. 2006. Role of the vomeronasal organ on ram’s courtship and mating behaviour and on mate choice among oestrous ewes. Appl. Anim. Behav. Sci. 99: 248—252.. У самок овец этот орган используется для распознавания своих новорожденных ягнятBooth, K. K. and L. S. Katz. 2000. Role of the vomeronasal organ in neonatal offspring recognitions in sheep. Biol. Reprod. 63: 353—358.. Звуковая коммуникация Звуки, издаваемые домашней овцой, можно разделить на блеянье, хрюканье, рокот и фырканье. Наиболее употребительным звуком в общении членов стада друг с другом является блеянье, в особенности при общении матери и ягнятLynch, J.J., G. N Hinch and D. B. Adams. 1992. The behaviour of sheep: biological principles and implications for production. CABI, Wallingford. 237 pp.. Блеянье каждой овцы имеет индивидуальные характеристики, что позволяет членам стада распознавать друг друга по блеяньюFraser, A. F. and D. M. Broom. 1997. Farm animal behaviour and welfare. 3rd Ed. CABI, Wallingford, UK. 437 pp.. Новорожденные ягнята громко блеют, обращаясь к матери, но уже через несколько недель после рождения ягнят этот эффект сходит на нет. Блеянье может также означать сигнал тревоги, разочарования или нетерпения. Как правило, овцы не блеют от боли, но блеют, оказавшись в изоляцииDwyer, C. .M. (ed.) 2008. The welfare of sheep. CABI, Wallingford, UK. 366 pp.. Беременные самки во время родов издают звуки, напоминающие хрюканьеVince, M. A., A. E. Billing, B. A. Baldwin, J. N. Toner and C. Weller. 1985. Maternal vocalizations and other sounds in the fetal lamb’s sound environment. Early Human Devel. 11: 179—190.. Рокочущие звуки издаёт баран в период ухаживания. Похожие звуки может издавать и самка, особенно находясь рядом с новорожденными ягнятами. Фырканье может означать предупреждение или агрессиюHoupt, K. A. 2005. Domestic animal behavior for veterinarians and animal scientists. Blackwell Publ., Ames, Iowa. 506 pp., но может быть и проявлением тревоги и реакцией на неожиданностьhttp://www.ansc.purdue.edu/USDA/viddic/viddics.htm. Происхождение и история одомашнивания Овца была одомашнена человеком уже в глубокой древности, более 8 тыс. лет назад на территории современной Турции, Сирии, северной Месопотамии.Мерперт Н. Я., Мунчаев Р. М., Раннеземледельческие поселения Северной Месопотамии // Советская археология, 1971, № 3. Предполагали, что овцы являются потомками муфлона или уриала. Данные цитогенетического анализа позволяют считать, что предком домашней овцы был муфлон. Кариотип уриала содержит 58 хромосом, в то время как у домашней овцы и муфлона число хромосом равно 54. Образ овцы в культуре Образ овцы присутствует во многих культурах, особенно в районах, где овцы являются наиболее распространённым видом домашнего скота. В противоположность этому в других культурах баран, особенно дикий, часто используется как символ мужества и силы. Так, логотипы американской футбольной команды Сент-Луис Рэмс и пикапа Dodge Ram отсылают к толсторогу — дикому барану, распространённому в Северной Америке. Овцы являются ключевыми символами во многих баснях, детских песнях (английская песня «Mary Had a Little Lamb» — «У Мэри был ягнёнок») и стишках. В романах, таких как «Скотный двор» Джорджа Оруэлла]], «Охота на овец» Харуки Мураками, «Вдали от обезумевшей толпы» Томаса Харди, «Овца, которая изменила мир» Нила Эстли (имеется в виду овечка Долли), овцы выступают как персонажи или сюжетные ходы. В стихах («Агнец» Уильяма Блейка) и песнях («Sheep» Pink Floyd или ария Баха «Овцы могут пастись безопасно» (Schafe können sicher weiden)) образ овец используется как метафора. В новозеландском фильме 2007 г. «Паршивая овца» иронически переосмысляется традиционное представление об овцах как существах робких и беззащитных, когда по сюжету овцы в результате генетического эксперимента становятся кровожадными убийцами. Озорной, сообразительный и предприимчивый барашек Шон стал популярным персонажем одноимённого мультсериала; позднее к нему присоединился барашек Тимми — первоначально один из персонажей упомянутого мультсериала, который затем стал героем собственной эпопеи. Овцы также упоминаются во многих поговорках и идиомах. Так, во многих европейских языках идиома «чёрная овца» является частичным аналогом русских выражений «белая ворона» и «паршивая овца». Знаменитая фраза «вернёмся к нашим баранам» («revenons à nos moutons») призывает вернуться к главной теме разбирательства. А вот знаменитая поговорка «уставился, как баран на новые ворота» относится вовсе не к животному: ещё в древности ассирийцы, а затем римляне, штурмуя вражеские города и крепости, разбивали створки тяжёлым бревном с металлическим набалдашником в виде бараньей головы. Таким образом, баран, уставившийся на новые ворота, означал, что войска готовы к штурму и цитадель неизбежно падётАлмазов Б. Повести каменных горожан. Очерки о декоративной скульптуре Санкт-Петербурга. — М.: Центрполиграф, 2012. — С.197. Подсчёт овец в народе используется как способ скорее заснуть в силу своей монотонности. Поговоркой «Нанялася овца волков пасти — к вечёрке только клок шерсти и остался» характеризуют человека, взявшегося за опасное и непосильное для него дело. В религии и фольклоре В древности овцы как символ использовались во многих религиях Ближнего и Среднего Востока и Средиземноморья, в частности, в религиях Древнего Египта, Финикии, Чатал-Хююка, в иудаизме, древнегреческой религии и мифологии и некоторых других. Религиозная символика и ритуалы с участием овец применялись уже в первых известных нам религиях. Черепа баранов (вместе с черепами быков) занимали центральное место в храмах поселения Чатал-Хююк в 8000 г. до н. э.Budiansky, p. 159. В Древнем Египте баран был символом нескольких богов: Хнума, Херишефа и Амона (в ипостаси бога плодородия). С различными признаками баранов иногда изображались такие божества, как Иштар, финикийский бог Баал-Хамон и вавилонский бог Эа. На Мадагаскаре и в наше время овец не употребляют в пищу, так как считается, что в них воплощаются души предков . В древнегреческой мифологии присутствует много отсылок к овцам: так, миф о Крие, баране с золотым руном, известен и в наши дни. В астрологии Овен, баран — это первый знак классического греческого зодиака; он соотносится с планетой Марс. В Древнем Риме баран был атрибутом бога Меркурия — покровителя стад. Также овца — восьмое из двенадцати животных, связанных с 12-летним циклом китайского зодиака, основанного на китайском календаре. В странах Центральной Азии, Монголии и некоторых других странах асычки, надкопытные кости овец, издревле используются для игр, гадания и как часть национальных музыкальных инструментов. Овцы играют важную роль во всех авраамических религиях: Авраам, Исаак, Иаков, Моисей, царь Давид и пророк Мухаммед были пастухами. В библейском рассказе о жертвоприношении Исаака баран был принесён в жертву в качестве замены после того, как ангел остановил руку Авраама. В исламской традиции Авраам (Ибрахим) собирался принести в жертву Исмаила: в память об этом овцы (или другие животные) приносятся в жертву во время Курбан-Байрама, главного мусульманского праздника . В исламской культуре овцы иногда приносятся в жертву и в честь важных светских событий . , в иудаизме овцы также приносились в жертву (пасхальный агнец). Символы, связанные с овцами, такие, например, как ритуальный рог шофар, присутствуют и в современных иудейских практиках. В христианстве Иисус Христос символически изображается в виде Доброго Пастыря, овцы — элемент иконографии Рождества Христова. Некоторые христианские святые покровительствуют пастухам, а некоторые — самим овцам. Христос также изображается как жертвенный Агнец Божий (Agnus Dei), и на праздновании Пасхи . Во многих христианских течениях главу церкви называют пастором, что является производным от латинского слова, означающего «пастух». Другие животные производят шерсть * Лама * Як Галерея Овечка 2.png|Дизайн овцы в Веселая ферма 3 американский пирог и Веселая ферма 3 русская рулетка Animal 4.jpg|Овцы в реальной жизни 20101020 Sheep shepherd at Vistonida lake Glikoneri Rhodope Prefecture Thrace Greece.jpg|Стадо овец в Греции German ewe grazing closeup.jpg|Овца OVEJAS23.jpg|Испания. Стадо овец на отдыхе Примечания Литература * * * * * * * Ссылки * * Бараны и овцы — статья на портале «Мир животных» * Породы домашних овец Категория:Животные Категория:Животные Веселая ферма Категория:Животные Веселая ферма 3 Категория:Животные Веселая ферма американский пирог Категория:Животные Веселая ферма руская рулетка Категория:Животные Веселая ферма 4 Категория:Работающие Животные на специальных заводиках Категория:Farm Frenzy Вики:Хорошие статьи по алфавиту